


Doing Her Business

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A bitch of a business woman makes enemies with the wrong employee. Now she has to deal with her volatile new body.





	Doing Her Business

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/9/16.

Audrey Palmer was a power tripping bitch of woman. For 5 years the 30 year old woman had weaseled her way to the top of a corporate empire, taking whatever path necessary to get there. With looks like hers, it wasn’t hard to get a few favors out of bashful boys. E-cup breasts wrapped in a business skirt that only just barely concealed her rear whenever she stood up made it awfully easy to coerce horny men into blackmail situations. Just a flash of her pink undergarments followed by a few minutes bent over a desk had taken Audrey far higher up than she had any right to go. Now she was sitting pretty in her office on the 20th floor with a whole division of the company she’d joined beneath her feet. Between her shady rise to power, her daily fits when she didn’t get her way, and her abusive relationships with her employees, Audrey had one hell of a karmic debt on her hands. If only she realized how very close she was to paying it back in one awful afternoon.

The scientists in the R&D department didn’t think highly of Audrey at all. The head of the department, Veronica, had a particularly bad grudge against Audrey. Too many times had she forced her to work overtime trying to reach some due date Audrey had suddenly changed to a week earlier. Any sort of leadership would be better than her. An undignified termination was desperately needed. Through the vast chemical resources afforded to her sector, Veronica quietly schemed a way to get back at Audrey for all the shit the company had put up with with her around.

Veronica was happy she’d finally found a use for that peculiar enzyme she had researched months ago. An enzyme that allowed near complete energy extraction out of a meal was too amazing not to have a use, even if it caused the human body to generate several dozen times the original matter’s weight in waste. Veronica still wasn’t sure how this thing didn’t break the basic principles of conservation of matter, but hey, that really mattered was if it could turn the consumer into an uncontrollable shit factory. Time to see if it really did work. In vivo tests are always so exciting! Perhaps if her test on Audrey went well enough they could rebrand the drug as the next big boom in the fertilizer industry?

Veronica was very fortunate that the enzyme so easily made a clear, tasteless glaze. It was perfect to cover one of those little chocolate kisses Audrey loved so much. Some careful observations of Audrey by Veronica led to the discovery of how habitualized Audrey’s 2pm break was. She’d always pull out 2 or 3 chocolate snacks from her desk a quickly devour them. Such a wonderfully easy habit to exploit!

In no time at all, a perfect tainted snack was ready, Veronica quickly placed the treat in Audrey’s desk among the nearly empty bag of other treats. The bitch was bound to eat it today! Veronica was almost a little sad she wouldn’t get to see her work first hand as she snuck out of the room before Audrey returned.

Meetings were a pain for Audrey. Things never seemed to go her way, no matter how loud she got. Well, things did go her way most of the time, just after too much yelling. It was exhausting! She was so confused why these idiots didn’t have her same point of view. At the very least, she had a break and some down time before her next meeting of the day.

Audrey shuffled through her desk drawer to find her favorite treat. Her pouty pink lips broke into a smile as she found those wonderful little chocolate pick-me-ups she enjoyed religiously. Only three were left for the day unfortunately, but that was all that was needed for her to be satisfied. One by one the woman snacked on the treats, savoring that delicious chocolatey aftertaste in her own little moment of heaven.

Five minutes later and Audrey’s break was over. Back to her emails. Audrey opened her inbox to see a herd of messages waiting for her response. Only once her fingers had begun tapping away a typical passive aggressive response to a simple question did Audrey feel the slightest discomfort in her gut. Just a bit of gas, surely. Farting was quite unlady-like of her, but she was in her private office now. Surely there was no harm it letting one out here? The woman leaned forward slightly and gave a gentle push to quietly and quickly relief the discomfort.

Neither the quiet hiss of a small toot nor an embarrassing, brassy fart filled the air. Audrey’s eyes shot wide open as she felt a cascade of solid waste start pouring out of her behind. She could barely process what was happening as the unthinkable continued. She, a grown woman, was pooping herself like a little girl. Her mouth started to hang as she focused all her effort on not screaming at the top of her lunges. She had shit herself. She’d filled her pink panties from a pressure that felt far more like a minor fart that a giant accident. Audrey raised herself from her seat, reaching back with one hand to inspect the damage.

A firm, thick log of waste maybe a foot in length was coiled into the seat of her panties. Audrey shuddered uncomfortably as her hand accidentally pressed a bit too firmly against the bulge in her panties. She still couldn’t believe it. To make matters worse, right as she rose to clean herself, she heard a knock at her door.

“Ms. Palmer? The paperwork you requested is ready for your signature, Ma’am.” The voice called out. It was Audrey’s timid assistant Becky carrying a stack of papers in need of dozens of signatures.

“Um… very good, hand it over.” Audrey barked, half sitting down in her chair to look as if nothing was wrong while still trying not to squish the log of shit in her underwear against her ass. Audrey prayed that her bowel movement hadn’t wafted through the air sufficiently to give Becky a sign something was very, very wrong.

Audrey leaned forward to meet Becky’s hand, hoping to get the girl out as soon as possible. “Thank you, Becky…” Audrey chirped leaning a bit too far over her desk to reach the stack of papers in Becky’s hands. Audrey nearly fell into her chair pulling her upper half back across her desk.

Becky politely ignored the somewhat strange behavior of Audrey. “Also, don’t forget about your meeting at 3pm today. The advertisement firm would really love your input on-“

“I know how to use a calendar Becky, I’m well aware of the meeting” Audrey snapped back, cutting Becky off mid-sentence while she readied a stamp for the pile of papers in front of her. Right before she made that first stamp, her stomach gurgled audibly. That same pressure was mounting at her backdoor again.

“O-on second thought, I need you to cancel the meeting instead. Understand?” Audrey stammered eager to get Becky out of here and to a proper toilet.

“Are you sure Ms. Palmer?” Becky replied. ”Your consult is incredibly important when it comes to th-“

“I KNOW! …I know. I know.” Audrey yelled. ”However, my time is very valuable and I have other matters to attend to that are a bit more pressing. You should think in o-opportunity costs if you ever want to go anywhere in b-business…” Audrey could hardly complete her sentence as the pressure grew stronger. She was growing so desperate to let out the tiniest fart. Anything to relieve that discomfort. The only thing holding the incoming onslaught back was the knowledge she had far worse than a fart trying to escape her. She needed Becky out of here now.

“Becky… I don’t need you anymore today. Please take the afternoon off; I plan on leaving early today.”

“Are y-“

“Yes. I’m sure. Stop questioning me and leave.” Audrey growled. A nasty scowl remained on her face as her polite little assistant left the room. Audrey let out a frustrated sigh as she was finally left alone. The situation had only gotten worse for her. The pressure was becoming unbearable to the point where a slight surprise might cause her to add to her existing accident. Audrey wracked her brain trying to think of something to get her out of this. Perhaps she could very slowly raise herself from this awkward position on her desk and shuffle out to the toilets? Yes, that could work. Even with the turtle head emerging from her rear, if she concentrated with all her might, she could possibly…

Without warning, the doors thrust open again with her meek assistant. “One last thing Ms-“

“BECKY!” Oh no. That was it. That was the breaking point. Audrey couldn’t hold on any longer. The woman grit her teeth while her eyes rolled back in her skull as yet another massive shit log parted her asshole wide. For several seconds, she sat their frozen, halfway between standing and sitting with her hands locked in an iron grip on her chair. The only thing that could be heard was the chorus of wet splotching sounds and crackles as another mega turd filled Audrey’s pink panties. 15 inches of solid waste over an inch in diameter distended the girl’s panties, further stretching them to their limit. Becky looked on in confusion as Audrey continued her bowel movement, realizing half way through just what the woman was doing.

“O-oh… oh my god…” Becky stuttered before rushing out of the room.

“S-stupid bitch!” Audrey cursed under her breath as she reached her hand back once more to inspect the damage. Her panties were stuffed to the brim with shit at this point. This was the single largest bowel movement Audrey had ever taken and she still felt completely full. The situation was awful. Worst yet, the nearest toilet was on the opposite side of the floor. There was no way she could possibly conceal this massive load of shit while everyone was still at work, especially after Becky ran from her office completely startled.

An idea came to Audrey. She could dump out the contents of her panties into her trash can, tie it up, and throw the thing away. Then, she could conceal her messy, but at least not shit-filled, panties under her dress and make her way to the bathroom to clean her panties as best she could and finish her bowel movement. Perfect!

Audrey slowly stood up, trying her very hardest not to press against the load in her panties. She pushed her office chair aside and pushed the waste basket under her desk out with her foot. The woman kicked off her heels, preparing as carefully as she could. She started slipping her panties down, keeping them constantly held with both hands to prevent any of their contents from spilling onto the floor. Audrey started to worry as she felt a slight pressure inside her again. The sensation wasn’t bad at all; it was quite like the first pressure from before. Surely, if she didn’t push she’d be fine.

Audrey’s panties were now no longer touching her skin. The slow descent down her legs began, only to be interrupted immediately by Audrey wincing. Only just now had the acrid smell of her own shit hit her. She flinched slightly from the odor, letting out an audible groan and recoiling. The slight disturbance was enough to get her over-packed asshole working again, just a little. A small piece of maybe 4 inches in length joined the rest of her monster load. Audrey felt a tinge of frustration rush through her as she realized she was defecating again. Apparently even slight movements could now trigger her to lose control of her bowels once a suitable pressure built up.

Audrey quickly regained her composure after reminding herself anyone could walk in at a moment’s notice and see her prying off her shit filled underwear. The panties were down to her lower calves now. One foot out then another and she was out of the soiled pair. With a sigh, she swiftly dangled the underwear over the waste bin and overturned it, the solid logs of her poo plopping into the trash bin below.

Audrey felt accomplished. Everything had gone to plan so perfectly! She almost cracked a smile for a second from that little victory. It was entirely too hard to find reasons to smile today and now even the tiniest of victories was inflating Audrey’s perpetual superiority complex. However, her mood swiftly reverted right back to absolute desperation as her body betrayed her yet again. That pressure was back, more intense than ever. It didn’t feel like an effortless fart this time, it felt like she had to take a proper fucking shit.

She stood there for a moment, her legs crossed and unable to walk an inch. She needed a make shift toilet fast. She combed her environment, sighting only a single candidate to use to empty herself. It seems her tiny little waste basket would have to do. With gritted teeth and pant after pant, Audrey positioned her rear over the miniature trash can. She crouched slightly, then pushed.

A horde of wet noises filled the air as a torrent of girl poo smacked against the plastic trash bag, one log at a time. Audrey felt a strange satisfying relief from expelling the first portion of her monster load. The delight was so intense, she couldn’t hold back a low shuddering moan as more and more poured out of her. For a moment she was wrapped up in the bliss of relief, completely forgetting about how ridiculous she must have looked as a full grown woman defecating in a trash can. It took something wet making contact with her rear to snap her back to reality.

Audrey instinctively shut off the flow of her waste and looked back to see what had tapped her rear. She gasped to see that in that small time frame, she had completely filled the 2 foot tall waste basket to the point where it was overflowing. How long had she been pooping there? It couldn’t have been greater than a minute in time, surely. No human could have possibly produced that much…

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Audrey asked in complete bewilderment.

Hosting the drawstrings of the trash bag made it far too obvious it wouldn’t shut properly. She surely couldn’t get the bag of her shit out of here without a significant amount spilling onto the floor. She’d have to get a second bag from somewhere to cover the top and throw the trashcan away completely. Audrey cursed her luck, putting back on her stained panties and heels. Just a trip to the office supplies on the other side of the floor is all she needed. She just needed to hold on for that tiny amount of time.

Audrey let the double doors of her office. Becky was still gone completely, hopefully having left for the day and not spreading gossip among her friends. Audrey trotted along the carpet path, heading into the office supply cabinet with no disturbances. How fantastic! She was so caught up in her triumphant that Audrey hardly even felt the faint pressure of a fart wanting to escape her. Nor did she realize she had instinctively pushed slightly in the privacy of the office closet to relieve the discomfort and kick start a fresh bowel movement. She was so happy she found the box of trash bags buried behind every other supply with only a single bag left that she didn’t even really feel the 13th inch of her newest monster load silently creep out of her into her distended panties. Audrey was too busy opening the trash bag and with her noisy shaking to even notice that she still hadn’t stopped defecating. For the entire trip back, fresh waste poured from her asshole into her overinflated pantie while she remained completely oblivious. The queen bitch of the office was too distracted by her own little victory for making it to the office supplies without losing control of her bowels that she was completely unaware that her overflowing panties were leaking log after massive log of shit onto the floor, right in front of the horrified view of her workforce.

Only when she sat down to the sensation of fresh shit squishing beneath her and saw the trail of waste she’d left behind did Audrey fill the entire floor with a deafening scream of embarrassment.


End file.
